To Dance Again
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: In telling Little Jacob about his mother Adam is finally able to really let go and move on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the orignial Cartwright characters. Only thing I can lay claim to is the story line and the 'extra characters' **

**A/N Because of a question I was asked via email I am including this note. The only stories that are 'connected' per say are "Mariah", "They Come in Three", "His Father's Son", "For Jacob's Sake" and this one "To Dance Again". No, "Mariah" is not mentioned in "His Father's Son". Her 'absence' is accounted for in "For Jacob's Sake". Also will I be doing anymore with "Mariah" or Adam/Jacob stories? There MIGHT be one more. There is such a thing as overkill. Also I put tragedy as part of the genre because one of the major "guest stars" per say dies...no I'm not saying who. **

**To Dance Again**

**Chapter One **

Rain, rain and more rain. Little Jacob stood on a chair he'd pulled over to the window and was standing on it. It was the only way for him to see out of the window. He wished he'd hurry up and grow tall like his pa. He loved it when it rained and wanted to be able to watch it fall...without the chair.

Adam watched his son from the top of the stairs. He could hardly believe the lad was already ten years old and getting taller every time he turned around. Adam sighed as he recalled his son's question from just that morning. 'My cousins have a ma. Am I ever gonna have a ma again?"

How was he supposed to answer that one? How could he tell a small boy that it wasn't that easy? Heck, there _were_ days he'd found himself a tad jealous that Hoss still had Melinda and he'd almost got up and left the day Little Joe and Miss Rosa got married. The child was too young to understand.

Little Jacob felt his father's gaze and turned his head. "Come down here pa, the rain is talking when it hits the window!"

Adam chuckled as he descended the steps then walked over to where his son stood gazing out the window. The raindrops hitting the roof sounded more like racket to him but his son had a vivid imagination. "And just what is it saying?"

Little Jacob tilted his head and closed his eyes. Adam had to hold in a laugh at the sight. "Dance, papa," Little Jacob opened up his eyes and grinned, "It's saying dance!"

**SCENE ONE**

Ben was sitting out on the porch looking through some legal papers when Little Jacob walked out the front door and walked over to 'his outdoor chair' and sat down. "Grandpa, may I ask ya something?"

"Of course," Ben put down the papers he'd been holding, "I always have time for you." He did too. More than once he'd set something 'important' just so Little Jacob could talk.

"I barely remember my ma," the young boy turned and looked up at his grandfather, "What was she really like? I mean, I remember she had dark brown hair and the nicest smile. I remember her singing to me, cooking in the kitchen and," he paused as tears started coming, "she had just begun to teach me to read when she and Adam Jr. got sick but what was she really like?"

Ben felt his heart go out to his grandson. Leaning a bit forward he asked, "Have you talked to your father about this?" It had been four years since Adam lost his wife and oldest son. Surely he was past his grief and able to talk about it now.

Little Jacob shrugged his shoulders, "Guess I should of asked him before I asked when I was gonna get a new ma. Except for when he watched the rain with me he's been keeping awfully busy."

Ben leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment, "Tell you what," he began speaking again, "What if I talk to your father about this and see if I can get him to talk to you. He really should be the one to do this."

"Okay only tell him I'm sorry," Little Jacob looked towards the house, "I never meant to upset him."

A part of Ben felt sorry for both his grandson and son; another part wanted to grab a hold of Adam and shake some sense into him. He knew how painful it could be to talk about someone you had loved and lost but, blasted it-sometimes it just had to be done!

Ben stood up, "You wait here. I'll be back."

Little Jacob couldn't help but grin. He just knew his pa would talk now. After all, his grandfather had a way with words and knew how to get people to listen to him!

**SCENE TWO**

Adam sat looking into the empty fireplace. His father had just finished talking to him and went back outside. He hated it when the man was right. Little Jacob _did_ deserve to know more about his own mother. Slowly he stood up and headed outside.

"He's in the barn." Ben looked up from the table as Adam came into his view. He watched as his oldest headed for the barn. He did wish his son would find someone again-or at least go out more than he did. He sighed. It hadn't been his place to tell Adam what to do for years; guess he couldn't start now.

While Ben finished up the paper work he had Adam had made his way to the back of the barn. Little Jacob was sitting on a crate looking at nothing in particular. Adam pulled another crate over and sat down next to his son. "You need to stop blaming yourself when I find myself unable to talk about things."

"My head knows that," Little Jacob looked up at him, "but my heart ain't listening."

"Is not. Your heart is not listening." Adam corrected his son but smiled.

'_Yea, whatever' _Little Jacob thought but kept his mouth shut on the subject. He knew what would happen if he back talked his father, "Are you going to tell me 'bout ma?"

Adam stood up and walked over to the chest he'd brought with them from Australia. Little Jacob hurried over and watched as he opened the lid. After moving things around Adam pulled out a picture and handed it to Little Jacob.

Little Jacob smiled as he looked at the woman in the picture. Her hair was done up in a bun, the dress she wore was very beautiful and she stood in front of a building, "What's that building?"

Adam smiled, "Remember how I told you your mother taught school once? Well, that's the school she taught at. I actually met her there," for the first time in a long time Little Jacob saw his father really smile as Adam began began chuckling, "maybe I should say 'I bumped into her."

"Tell me about it, pa, please." Little's Jacob's eyes were pleading harder than his voice was.

Adam put his hand on the lad's shoulder and nodded towards the barn doors, "Let's go out there. It's too nice of a day to be telling stories in here."

In the barn, in the house or outside; what did it matter where the story was told? Little Jacob didn't care only he didn't argue either. If his pa was finally ready to talk he sure the sam hill wasn't going to stop him!


	2. Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the orignial Cartwright characters. Only thing I can lay claim to is the story line and the 'extra characters' **

**A/N The "town" in Australia I mention is NOT (to the best of my knowledge) one that actually exists. I will be using some actual names or facts an online friend sent me. That is, I will be using them throughout the story. I will put * by the made up names or facts and a ^ by the names and facts that are real. As you will quickly notice the words in Italics are the memories.**

**To Dance Again**

**Chapter Two (Chance Meeting)**

**Scene Three**

By the time Adam and Little Jacob reached the porch Ben had gone inside. Adam was glad as it made it so he didn't have to go inside and bring out an extra chair. As he sat down at the table Little Jacob pulled up his chair. His eyes were full of anticipation as he sat down and rested his arms on the table.

"Exactly what do you want to know?" Adam sat back in the chair.

"Everything!" Little Jacob exclaimed as his hands flew up in the air, his face saying 'What kind of question is that? "How did you meet ma? What did she like?" He was talking a mile a minute and he would have kept throwing the questions out only his father was laughing and put his hand on Little Jacob's arm.

"Alright, Alright, I get the picture!" He should have known better. Any one wanting serious answers would want things told from the beginning, "calm down. I can't be telling you anything with your arms waving around like that."

Little Jacob grinned sheepishly, "Yes, pa."

Adam picked up the picture of Carolyn he'd brought out with him. The clock in his mind turned backwards as he began speaking.

_888_

_Adam did his best not to cuss as he hurried towards the nearest building he could see. He was supposed to have arrived in Broken Arrow* the day before but he'd been delayed due to unforeseen circumstances. If that wasn't bad enough the horse he'd purchased had gone and dropped dead for no apparent reason- now it was raining. Maybe he should have stayed on the Ponderosa instead of boarding a ship heading for Australia._

_By the time he reached the front door of what turned out to be The Broken Arrow Boarding School for Young Ladies*. He couldn't help but grin as he hoped they wouldn't get any wrong ideas as he opened the door and ran inside._

_One really should look where one is going even when they are in a hurry. Accidents have a way of happening when one doesn't. Adam was startled and embarrassed as he bumped into a young woman. The books she was carrying flew through the air and in every direction. He hurried to help her pick them up._

"_I'm sorry," he finished gathering the books up and handed them to her, "I guess I was in too much of a hurry to get out of the rain."_

_Slowly a grin spread across the stranger's face as her laughter filled the air. She couldn't help it. The man was soaked to the skin and looked just like her cat after it had accidentally fallen into a puddle of water then succeeded in getting out. _

"_I am sorry, sir," she finally got a hold of herself, "I'm sure the headmistress won't mind you waiting in the main office until the rain quits. Follow me. I'll take you to her."_

_Trying to make polite conversation Adam asked, "How long have you attended school here?" He was surprised when she started laughing again. What had he said that was so funny?_

"_Sir, I am not a student. I am one of the teachers. I actually received my education at home from my grandmother. Guess I should introduce myself. My name is Carolyn Kelly and yes, it's interesting trying to say it when one is in a hurry. What's your name and what on earth were you doing out there in that storm?"_

"_Name is Adam Cartwright." He answered as he went on and explained all the bad luck he seemed to be having lately. _

_Once inside the office the headmistress listened to the story and graciously did as Carolyn said she would._

**SCENE FOUR**

Due to the fact the weather had surprised them and made a ninety degree turn sending down an unexpected rain storm of their own? Adam and his son had had to hurry into the house just as he finished talking. However, Little Jacob was still laughing hard as they both sat down on the couch, "You really looked like a drenched cat? I wish I could have seen that one!"

Adam couldn't help but laugh himself, "Yes, I seriously did. At the time I admit I wasn't amused but your mother and I laughed over it many times afterwards. You know if it wasn't for 'all that bad luck' I thought I was having I'd never have met your mother in the first place. After all I wasn't planning on even stopping in Broken Arrow*; I thought I was heading to Tasmania^." How often had he'd been grateful life had twisted things around instead of going the way he thought he wanted them to be.

"You just saw her and decided to stay?" Little Jacob's eyes widened in amazement only to find his father shaking his head.

"Not the moment I saw her. In fact when I first left the school I had every intention of just getting a

new horse and continuing for Tasmania^. Though, I will freely admit, I was thinking about her as I left the building." Adam's "clock" again began turning backwards.

8888

_Adam quite enjoyed the visit he had with both the headmistress and Carolyn. It had been interesting to learn why such a small out of the way town actually had a boarding school; among other things. The rain had stopped though and he headed out the door._

_He walked through the school's 'yard' and then headed for town. There weren't too many houses but the ones that were standing seemed to be in good shape and there were a handful of people outside working. All of them took a few minutes to look at the stranger dressed in black as he walked down their streets._

_Adam had to hide a grin as he heard more than one woman scold her daughter for staring. He'd never been one to go around making sure he was turning every head he happened to pass by. He wasn't that conceited. Still, he had to admit, it was flattering to get such reactions as he continued on his way._

_The town sported a General Mercantile and a few other buildings. From what he could see Miss Kelly and the headmistress were both right. The school would surely have closed its doors had it not been for the fact one of the main citizens was wealthy enough to keep it open._

"_Sorry, sir," the short plump and balding man who worked in the stable shook his head, "I can't help you but maybe Jordan Kelly or Joshua King can. They both buy and sell horses all the time."_

_Kelly. Adam couldn't help but ask, "Is Mr. Kelly any relation to the schoolteacher Carolyn?"_

_The man's eyebrows rose in surprise, 'You know Carolyn?"_

_Adam shook his head, "Only just met her." He went and gave the man a short version of what had happened. He wasn't surprised when the man started laughing._

"_As sure as my name is Dylan Lee you best be careful. Jordan Kelly is a good man, an honest man but he is very protective of all his daughters- even if the one old enough to teach at a boarding school." The man continued chuckling._

_A part of Adam said he should go to Mr. King but he found himself thinking about the young schoolteacher. Her dark brown hair had been done up in a bun and her beautiful brown eyes had sparkled when she laughed. He had to admit-there there was something about her he could not explain. "Where does Mr. Kelly live?"_


	3. Miss EmilyMr Kelly

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the orignial Cartwright characters. Only thing I can lay claim to is the story line and the 'extra characters' **

_**A/N I decided putting * and ^ by true facts and false ones was a royal pain. So I'll simply state the actual facts up front. According to the research I did the Royal Institute for Deaf and Blind Children was founded in Sydney, Australia on 22 October 1860. In 1852 there was an Influenza epidemic. Those things will be briefly mentioned in this story. Also, mining companies did plant pine trees. **_

**To Dance Again**

**Chapter Three (Miss Emily/Mr. Kelly)**

**Scene Five**

_Adam followed Mr. Lee as they headed out of town. The older gentleman had said he needed to talk to Mr. Kelly anyway so he might as well take Adam along. While a few trees scattered the landscape it was mostly bushes that seemed to dot the place. _

_As if reading his mind Mr. Lee started talking, "If you want to see trees you can always travel another five miles. Brockville has lots of them. The mining company there planted pine trees years ago."_

"_I was under the impression the next settlement more than five miles away." Adam commented._

"_Next real settlement is," the man shrugged his shoulders, "the mine has only an office and a couple of shacks. I don't know why Broken Arrow just doesn't make that area a part of it. It's stupid for it to have a name of its own."_

"_Well, all I need is a good horse and I'll be on my way. Maybe I'll take a look on my way out."_

_The other man had a funny feeling come over him but he kept his mouth shut. He seemed to have a way of knowing when someone's plans were going to change on them only he never said as much. After all; he'd learned through the years people seldom wanted to hear something like that from him. Come to think about it-he hadn't met very many who wanted to hear it from anyone._

_When the Kelly home came into view Adam's jaw felt like it was going to drop to the ground and his face registered shock. The place was a mansion! It looked as if it could easily be three stories high only one look at the place told him it was only two stories. There were windows everywhere. _

_Mr. Lee couldn't help but crack up laughing again as he watched Adam's reaction. "That was originally supposed to be the school for the blind and deaf but something happened to stop it. I honestly can't remember what though. Still, when the Kelly's bought that place years ago they needed it. All seven children were still at home; they had his parents living with them and his brother and his family-and they had four children themselves!"_

_Adam shook his head. He loved his brothers but he couldn't imagine all of them having families and living under the same roof. "Is it still that full?" He chuckled as he thought that it might have been a good idea to buy armor beforehand._

"_Not on an every day basis. His brother moved his family to the United States and both the Elderly Mr. Kelly and Jordan's wife have passed away. She died when their youngest was around three. The old man died back in 1852 when we had an Influenza Epidemic hit. In fact, Broken Arrow used to be quite the place. You'd never know it now I admit. That epidemic? I can't believe the number of people who died from it," due to the puzzled look that came onto Adam's face the gentleman added, "I know what you're thinking. Where are all their houses. Torn down most of them; quite frankly, most of them weren't that well built anyway."_

_Soon Mr. Lee was knocking on the front door. It wasn't very long before the door opened. An elderly grayed haired woman opened the door. She couldn't stood more than four feet ten...maybe five feet if she was lucky._

_A smile spread across the old woman's face, "Well, good day mate! It's good to see you again! Whose your handsome friend?" She could tell by the way the stranger's eyes laughed and his mouth turned a bit upwards he was amused._

_Dylan feigned shock, "His name is Adam Cartwright, Miss Emily. What would your son say if he heard you talking that way about a total stranger? "_

_The old woman busted up laughing, "Makes no difference to me, you should know that Dylan! His father was a stranger once! Besides, your friend is not a total stranger. His name is Adam Cartwright!" with that Adam couldn't help but laugh. He had to hand it to the woman. She had spunk! Mr. Lee and she both joined in laughing. _

_Once she got control of herself the old woman stepped aside allowing the men to enter, "Since I assume it is Jordan you need and not a seventy year old woman- come on in!"_

_**SCENE SIX**_

_Adam found himself in a front room that had to be a combination of his father's dining room and front room. 'My father is very successful in the breeding and selling of horses.' Carolyn's words came back to him. If the man had the means to provide for his large family, take care of this place and all the land he'd seen? He'd have to say the man had been more than successful._

"_Wait here, sir," Miss Emily talked to Adam as she pointed to the couch, "My son is due back soon," she then turned to Mr. Lee, "Are you waiting with Mr. Cartwright or are you going into the kitchen to bother the cook?"_

_Mr. Lee crossed his arms as he lifted his right hand to his chin. He acted as if it was some great debate. Somehow Adam got the feeling that Mr. Lee was more than a family friend. He wasn't surprised when Mr. Lee answered, "Depends on what you're cooking."_

_0000_

Little Jacob was laughing hard when Ben came down stairs. "What's so funny?" he looked from Adam to his young grandson. "I just finished telling him about my first trip out to his Grandfather Kelly's home and meeting Miss Emily." Adam was laughing too.

A smile quickly spread over Ben's face, 'I remember you writing to us about her and that Lee fellow on a number of occasions. I kept waiting for you to say the two had married."

Adam shook his head, "She flat out admitted she enjoyed the freedom to flirt. Said as much as she loved her husband-she had married so young. After her husband died? She told herself she was just going to have fun the rest of her life. She did too!"

"How long did you have to wait until you met Grandpa Kelly?" Little Jacob was practically on the edge of his seat; so eager was he to hear the rest of the story.

When Adam started talking again Ben sat down in his chair. Even though he knew the story? Mr. Cartwright still enjoyed it every time.

0000

_Adam, tired of sitting on the couch, had gone over to one of the many windows in the place and was looking through the glass when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned to see a man who stood as tall as Hoss and shoulders that were just as broad. His light brownish gray hair was thicker and fuller though. Since the man appeared to be in his fifties Adam made an educated guess, "Mr. Kelly?_

"_Yes," Mr. Kelly walked over to the table and picked up a bottle of brandy and picked up a glass, "do you want some?" He held the bottle towards Adam after filling his own glass._

"_Thanks." Adam took the offered bottle; along with the glass the gentleman offered him._

_Never one to beat around the bush Mr. Kelly pulled the rug out from Adam when he began speaking, "Mr. Lee told me where you were heading and why. I can save you a whole of grief. After all, when you reach Tasmania Mr. Hill will either fill you with lies and take as much money from you as he can. Probably the closest thing to the truth he'll tell you is that he needs to sell his mine in Brocksville. Truth is, he needs to get out from under it but he has partner that you would have to agree to work with. Me."_

_Adam was glad he had already swallowed before the man started speaking. He was he would be choking if he hadn't. He stared at the man. When he'd told Mr. Lee of he was headed to Tasmania to buy a mine from a Mr. Hill? He'd never expected this. Mr. Kelly continued, "I won't lie to people, Mr. Cartwright and he is more than willing to. Truth is, if you just go to the law and ask questions you'll find out that Mr. Hill has a lot of trouble to deal with right now. He has to sell his share of the mine just to pay some major fines, debts and I'm sure his attorney is doing some fancy talking to a certain judge right now. I wish I had never gone into business with him. He about ruined me."_

_He had checked this Mr. Hill out thoroughly and found everything to be in order...Adam stiffened as what seemed to be three unrelated and unimportant 'events' pushed themselves up to the front of his mind._

_First;he'd been standing in the San Francisco courthouse when he'd heard two men talking; both with thick Australian accents. One of them had handed the other one an envelope and he'd heard one of them say Mr. Hill as they headed out the door._

_Second: He'd glanced in and seeing one of the same men pulling a file out and taking papers out and putting others in. He'd thought at the time that the man was just doing his job only... the clerk that had handed Adam the file he'd requested the next day had gone into the same room! Fraud! If there was any justice in the world the judge wouldn't listen to the man's attorney._

"_So, are you willing to have another partner or are you just wishing you had a way to become sole owner?" Adam asked even though he wasn't even sure he wanted a partner himself. He had his own dreams he wanted to follow._

"_I would not mind getting to know you a bit better if you have time to stick around. I don't want to have to deal with the mine by myself; not with the obligations I have with the horses. If it came right down to it I'd sell the mine and keep the horses."_

"_I have the time but I have no place to stay." As soon as Adam spoke the words he knew what was coming._

"_We have plenty of rooms here. You are more than welcome to one."_

_Adam knew he had no "proof per say" only, somehow, he KNEW who it was keeping the school for the young ladies open. If Mr. Kelly would agree to his owning part of the mine he would gladly accept the partnership._


	4. Jokesters

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the orignial Cartwright characters. Only thing I can lay claim to is the story line and the 'extra characters' **

_**A/N I decided putting * and ^ by true facts and false ones was a royal pain. So I'll simply state the actual facts up front. According to the research I did the Royal Institute for Deaf and Blind Children was founded in Sydney, Australia on 22 October 1860. In 1852 there was an Influenza epidemic. Those things are only briefly mentioned in this story. Also, mining companies did plant pine trees. **_

_**I also want to thank my online friend for all the help she's given me when it comes to Australia.**_

_**To Dance Again**_

_**Chapter Four **_

_**SCENE SEVEN**_

_Adam was leaning against one side of the corral as he watched one of Mr. Kelly's hands climb on a horse and start to break him. He turned his head as he heard footsteps approaching. A young man walked up and stood beside him. "His name is Lightening."_

"_Good name." Adam went back to watching as Lightening did all he could do to get rid of his uninvited guest; to no avail._

"_My father said you're going to be staying awhile." the young man too kept his eyes on the horse and rider._

_Since the young man looked so much like Mr. Kelly-except for the hazel eyes, Adam wasn't surprised to hear him call the man father. "Yes, I am. For a couple of weeks at least. What's your name?"_

"_James but most folks just call me Jim."He reached out and shook the hand Adam offered him._

"_Your father mentioned your name. It's great you help him so much." Adam had liked the things Mr. Kelly said about his twenty year old son. It was nice to meet him._

_Jim smiled, "I feel like I've worked this ranch ever since I was knee high to a grasshopper. Actually, we moved here when I was nine but I have helped my father ever since I can remember."_

"_The way Mr. Lee talked I expected to see more children running around the place." Adam turned and looked at Jim._

_Jim turned around and leaned his back against the fence, "If you had come two years ago you would could have met all seven of us. My sister, Jessica, got married a year and a half ago. She and her husband moved to Sydney. My brother, Joshua- her fraternal twin, got a chance to go visit some friends in the United States last year and jumped at the chance. Father didn't want him to go but he was eighteen; so, what can you do?"  
_

"_Pray and hope?" Adam couldn't help but grin wide. He was sure his own pa had sent many prayers upwards for Hoss, Little Joe and himself._

"_That's about the size of it. Anyway, My thirteen year old brother, Joseph and eleven year old sister, Emily, were both taken gravely ill and, while their lives were spared? Their eyesight was not. Father sent them to the school for the Royal Institute for Deaf and Blind Children in Sydney. He figured that way Jessica and Blake, her husband, could keep an eye on them. The only ones still living here; besides father and Grandmother Kelly are my twenty-two year old sister, Carolyn, myself and our fifteen year old brother, Justin."_

_Adam gazed at the Kelly home, "Sure must feel quiet and empty some days."_

_Jim nodded, "Father's actually talking about building a smaller home on the other side of our property. I think he will once Grandmother is no longer around. She's in love with the place; always has been," he started to walk away then turned back, "Oh, I should forewarn you. Justin is a practical joker and so is Carolyn. You best watch your back when he's finished with his chores and she gets home. The two of them are unbelievable."_

_Adam's eyebrows raised slightly. Carolyn had been every bit a lady at the school. He couldn't help but wonder just how careful he should be!_

_**SCENE EIGHT**_

The sun was setting Adam couldn't believe it was getting 'that late' already. Little Jacob seemed to know what his pa was thinking and quickly hurried to see if he could get his father to at least tell him about his second meeting with his mother. "Did they get you? I mean, did they play any practical jokes on you?" The fact that he was eager to hear more could be easily seen; the lad was practically jumping up and down as he asked the question.

Ben laughed at the sight, "You're not going to get him to bed until you at least tell him that much." He knew he spoke the truth. He could recall many times when he'd found himself unable to get his own boys to bed for the exact same reason...'the story had gotten under their skins'.

Adam shook his head and chuckled, "No, I don't supposed I will; only," he pointed towards the couch and spoke to his son, "You **need **to sit still and when I'm done you go to bed **without **arguing."

Neither men were surprised when Little Jacob quickly sat down and folded his arms. "Yes, pa." Little Jacob sat still but he was jumping all over inside.

0000

_Jordan Kelly and Adam walked through the home's kitchen. They had to; the room Adam was going to be using was on the other side of it. If he hadn't been told what the original intentions were when the place was built Adam would have been amazed beyond measure. The room was huge. Miss Emily was whistling as she worked in front of the stove._

"_Guess I need to add water to the pot," Miss Emily grinned at him, "Always nice to get company."_

"_Yes, ma'am, it is." Adam hoped he'd have that much energy when he was her age. From what little he'd seen the woman had plenty of it._

_Once they were out of the kitchen Mr. Kelly opened the first door they came to. Stepping inside Adam looked around. The room may not be huge but it was still big enough. There was a full sized bed that set up against the north wall; a dresser was in the southeast corner and there was a closet on the south side of the room. At least he assumed it was a closet. Where else would the extra door lead to?_

"_You can use this room during your stay," Mr. Kelly looked at Adam, "We can travel out to the mine tomorrow and talk business then." He turned and left the room._

_Adam was more than happy right where he was for the duration of the day. He was tired and wanted to rest. Pulling back the covers he jumped what might as well been five feet in the air. Once his feet were back in place he took a closer look at the 'animal' that had been hidden under his covers. He started chuckling as he picked up the fake snake. '_

_'Looks like one of two people have been in the room. Wonder what other surprises they have left me.' Adam started looking around. Sure enough he found a few more fake snakes as he pulled the covers down all the way to the bottom. After inspecting the drawers and the closet he found a few frogs...only two of them were real!_

_Opening the window he let the real frogs loose and then headed to the kitchen with the fake snakes and frogs. As spunky as Miss Emily was? He was sure he'd have help in finding new homes for his 'friends'. He wasn't disappointed._

_Miss Emily and he were standing in the front room when the screams started. "Who do you think is screaming louder? Justin or Carolyn?" Adam grinned as he looked towards the stairs that led up to where the majority of the rooms lay._

"_Mmm, I'd say they were even," Miss Emily started roaring with laughter, "I'd best be going. You're going to be getting at least some visitors. Only question is...which one is going to get to you first!"_

"_Chicken." Adam teased as she headed back for the kitchen._

"_You got that right!" She had no sooner disappeared out of sight than Carolyn came flying down the stairs with 'her share of Adam's friends'._

_Carolyn stood in front of Adam not knowing whether or not to throw 'the things' at the man or to congratulate him on getting one over on her younger brother and herself. _

"_Nice pets you have there." Adam made himself sound serious; not easy to do as he was dying from laughter inside._

"_They're not pets and you know it," she smiled, "You had nerve going into my bedroom."_

_Adam turned his hands up, "I didn't go into your room; I only went into your brother's." He said the words just as Justin came down the stairs._

"_I don't know whether to hit your or shake your hand!" Justin was grinning from ear to ear. Sis there has been one of the very few to actually get me. I am usually pretty good at catching on before someone gets even with me."_

_Carolyn turned on her brother, "He says he didn't go into my room! Which means you pulled a prank by yourself!"_

_Shock shone on Justin's face, "Hey, I'm not at fault here! Remember you and I are partners when it comes to practical jokes!" They were too; had been for years._

_Adam covered his mouth; he had to. The laughter was just begging to come out. One look at his eyes though and it hit Carolyn as to what was going on, "Who's YOUR partner!"_

_That did it Adam lost it as he roared with laughter but before he could even think of answering the dinner bell rang. "Looks like your saved by the bell...for now." Carolyn smiled at him. It lit up her whole face and her eyes sparkled. Adam found himself wanting to get to know her better._


	5. walls

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the orignial Cartwright characters. Only thing I can lay claim to is the story line and the 'extra characters' **

_**I also want to thank my online friend for all the help she's given me when it comes to Australia.**_

_**Due to a conversation I had with someone let me point out this is a story about Adam meeting/courting and eventually marrying his late wife. Yes, like I said at the first, a major 'guest star dies tragically' but don't go looking for shoot up them up etc in this story. There isn't any.**_

_**To Dance Again**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Scene Nine**_

Adam, Ben and Little Jacob had just finished eating their breakfast when Little Jacob started up 'again', "Are you going to finish telling me about ma and yourself?"

He looked upon his father with eager eyes. Ben smiled and chuckled while Adam grinned, "Why not? Where was I?" he acted as if he couldn't remember. That only served to get Little Jacob even more wound up.

"You and Miss Emily had just played your own prank on ma and Uncle Justin! What else did they do?" He would have asked another hundred questions but his father stopped him.

"I can't tell you a think if you don't let me." Adam held up his hand.

Jacob quickly shut up.

0000

_Adam finished his breakfast and, after making sure he thanked Miss Emily for it, headed outside. It was going to be a long day. Five miles to the mine, time to look around and talk business then five miles back. Opening the front door he stepped outside only to find water saying hello to him. He looked up-sure enough a bucket was hanging above his head._

"_I see Justin's been busy." Mr. Kelly walked up from the side of the house, "I think I best apologize though. I think that was meant for me. I forgot to warn you about Justin's habitual habit of 'making sure people are awake for good when they leave this house. I've tried a thousand and more things to get him to stop. As you can see-I have been unsuccessful. I will have to talk to him again." _

"_How do you know it was Justin and not Carolyn?" Adam asked as Mr. Kelly took down the bucket._

"_Because Mr. Johnson picked her up this morning and they left the same time I got up. It wasn't there then. Besides, I thought Justin was hurrying a little bit too fast to get to his chores this morning. I can wait while you get a dry set of clothes if you want." _

_Adam would have went and changed his clothes only it was hot enough he figured he'd be dry in no time at all,"Thanks but I'll be fine. Whose Mr. Johnson?" _

"_A local businessman; has his eyes set on Carolyn but mark my words. It won't work out." Mr. Kelly headed for his horse._

"_Why do you say that?" Adam asked as he followed Mr. Kelly to the stables._

_He shrugged his shoulders, "Has no backbone; scares too easy. Carolyn even said so herself. The way she talks I think she is going to try to set him up with one of the other teachers. One she says she thinks fits him a whole lot better than she would._

_As soon as they had their horses saddled the two headed out._

_000_

_The sky was clear and the wind gentle; Adam was glad of that. It made for a much nicer ride. "I do have to ask you something trivial if you don't mind." Adam turned his head towards Mr. Kelly, "Mr. Lee used the word bush but he used it in such a way that had me a bit confused. Would you explain more about what it means?"_

"_When we refer to the bush, its like the forest. There's 'a bush' as in a small tree or shrub," Mr. Kelly started explaining "then there's THE bush, trees ferns rocks and creeks blue tongue lizards that are harmless little buggers but bite hard. When we say we live in the bush, we live in the country not in a big town, though there are country towns which are the small towns that can either be in the bush or the country," Mr. Kelly started shaking his head, "Goodness, I'm confusing myself-and I'm a native of Australia. I must be losing you completely!"_

_Confusing as it might seem he still found it interesting. Adam only smiled and answered, "A bit only I'm sure I'll catch on soon enough." _

_When the mine and shacks came into sight Mr. Kelly and Adam dismounted and started walking around. Men could be seen coming and going; most were workers. Opening up the door to the office Mr. Kelly went inside Adam followed. _

_Once inside Adam looked around. The room was small but still held a table, desk, chair and filing cabinet. "Here, look at this mess." Mr. Kelly handed him a thick file. _

_Adam started flipping papers and reading, "Holy Smokes! That fellow about bankrupted this mine didn't he!" Adam couldn't believe everything he was reading or the figures that were written down._

"_Yes, he did. If it wasn't for my brother? This mine would have closed down. As it is," Mr. Kelly leaned back in his chair, "I've been praying hard for an honest man to come along who wants it bad enough to let me take a back seat. I mean, I don't mind being a huge investor in it but I'm not as young as I used to be and my true love are the horses. While the majority of the mess has been straighten out there's still things that need to be some to be dealt with. I need to know just how much more money we need to get everything to the point where we can really get over this mess. I could do it but I have a number of men looking to buy horses coming in the next day or two."_

_The rest of the day Adam was either looking at the books,talking to Mr. Kelly or talking to the workers. By the time they arrived back at the Kelly home Adam headed straight for his room. He was bone tired._

_**SCENE TEN**_

_Adam sat in the Kelly's den rubbing his forehead and doing his best not to curse. He'd spent all morning and all afternoon straightening the rest of 'the mess out'...that is, in the books and on paper. Mr. Kelly would not like what he had to tell him. Maybe he could write to his pa and get some help from him. No matter what; they were all dealing with one huge headache!_

"_You'll do yourself no favors by skipping meals." Carolyn walked in with a plate full of food. He was surprised to see her hair hanging unrestrained. From what her family had said she seldom had it down. It went clear to her waist._

_Adam leaned back in the chair, "Maybe I figured if I stayed in here I'd find no more snakes, frogs or be given a bath before I wanted one." His face and tone appeared to be serious only his eyes were laughing. She saw straight through him._

"_Good luck. Justin has never cared where a person was when he pulled his pranks." Carolyn set the plate down before the family's guest._

"_And you?" Adam leaned forward and smiled._

_Blasted that man! Carolyn didn't like the way that smile of his had begun working its way through the protective wall she'd built up around her. "I use a lot more common sense when it comes to where and when to play my pranks." she turned and left the room leaving Adam to figure the woman out. _

_The fact that she knew how to work hard was obvious, he liked the fact she had a sense of humor but; for the first time Adam realized she also had a protective wall up around her. If she didn't why had she pulled away and stiffened up so? What on earth could have happened that she felt it necessary to put the thing up. After 8 years he couldn't imagine it being her mother's death. With Carolyn on his mind; Adam starting eating the food she'd brought him._

_000_

_It had been three months since Adam's arrival in Broken Arrow. Things at the mine were finally 'back to normal' thanks to the fact that Ben Cartwright had been able to give some of the aide the Kelly's needed. Mr. Kelly was now makings small payments to Adam who in turn sent it on to his father. After realizing he did indeed have an honest man for a partner, Mr. Kelly had taken a back seat when it came to the mine. _

"_I'd forget Carolyn." Jim walked up to Adam who was enjoying having the day off. He was standing on the porch watching Carolyn worked with one of their friend's daughters. The young woman had come over for some tutoring. The two were sitting under a tree not a hundred yards away._

_Adam didn't know whether to be offended or not. "I may or may not have an interest in being more than your sister's friend but what makes you say to forget her? I haven't even attempted to even come close to courting her."_

_Jim rocked back and forth on his feet, "I know that but I'm not blind Mr. Cartwright. You like Carolyn only-there's not a soul alive that can get near that close to her." _

"_Why not?" Adam turned his attention away from Carolyn. He wanted to hear what the young man had to say. _

"_She was engaged five years ago; supposed to have been married four years ago only her fiance _

_went on a hunting trip in the bush and got himself killed. She's built four walls around herself and hasn't let anyone near he since." Jim explained before he headed for the horses._

_Adam leaned up against one of the homes pillars and continued watching Carolyn. If her fiance had been gone that long maybe it was about time someone started seriously courting her again; that is, someone besides a spineless businessman._

_From where she sat Carolyn could see Adam out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to yell at him to go away. No one had the right to be so blasted attractive! And she wasn't just thinking about his physical appearance. Every time he laughed with her brothers, joked around with her grandmother or even argued a bit with her father she felt as if someone had successful knocked a hole in her 'walls' and was stirring up feelings she thought she wanted nothing to do with. 'Forget him! He's just a family friend-father's partner!" She told herself a few other things; only, the problem was-her heart was starting to ignore her._


	6. Lovestruck

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the orignial Cartwright characters. Only thing I can lay claim to is the story line and the 'extra characters' **

_**I also want to thank my online friend for all the help she's given me when it comes to Australia.**_

_**Due to a conversation I had with someone let me point out this is a story about Adam meeting/courting and eventually marrying his late wife. Yes, like I said at the first, a major 'guest star dies tragically' but don't go looking for shoot up them up etc in this story. There isn't any.**_

**To Dance Again**

**Chapter Six (Lovestruck)**

**Scene Eleven**

Adam and Little Jacob rode the fence line Ben had wanted them to check on. Little Jacob wasn't saying a word as Adam continued with 'the story'.

0000

_As Carolyn and another teacher, Jessica, exited the school they saw Adam approaching on his horse; he was leading another one. "Looks like Mr. Cartwright isn't going to be taking no for an answer." Jessica grinned at her friend. For eight straight weeks Adam had shown up at the school on Fridays asking Carolyn to go riding with him. She'd politely turned him down every time._

_'What's wrong with you!' Carolyn couldn't understand it. Every other man who had tried courting her had given up after the fifth or sixth denial. Jessica hurried past Adam actually glad to see he wasn't giving up._

"_Ready to go riding?" Adam leaned forward in his saddle and smiled at Carolyn. She got prettier every day. In fact, if she got any prettier he was going to have to find another place to live. He did not wish to have any kind of conversation with her father's rifle._

_'Turn him down! You don't need to be hurt again!' The thought crossed Carolyn's mind and she opened her mouth to do so-only she shocked herself by doing just the opposite, "I guess I could survive one ride."_

_Adam started grinning as he dismounted and helped her mount the extra horse he'd brought. Soon they were riding 'through town'. Adam found himself having to fight not to bust up laughing for more than one head was turned as the couple passed by. "People need to put their eyes back in their sockets." Carolyn acted upset only, deep down inside, she found it amusing._

"_They're just jealous 'cause I have such good company." Adam turned and continued smiling at her. Flattered but a bit uncomfortable Carolyn spurred her horse onward, "Beat you home!" she yelled over her shoulders. Adam laughed and started pushing his horse._

_From where Jim and Justin stood they could see Adam and Carolyn racing; they were almost neck to neck-with Carolyn ahead of Adam. "I don't believe it!" Jim exclaimed and turned towards the barn, "Father, you have to see this! Mr. Cartwright actually did it!"_

_Jordan came hurrying out of the barn unsure of what his oldest son was shouting about. When he saw Adam and his oldest daughter racing a grin a mile wide spread across his face. It was about time someone got her to do something beside teach lessons. He just hoped it would last._

"_I won!" Carolyn laughed as she reached the corrals just seconds ahead of Adam. _

"_You did at that. Good Job." Adam stopped his horse and dismounted._

"_I hate to rain on the party," Jordan walked up to Adam and Carolyn, "Only I need to speak to Adam."_

_Carolyn and her brothers couldn't help but wonder what Mr. Cartwright had done. He had to have done something-their father was using his serious no nonsense tone when he spoke. That couldn't be a good sign._

"_Here let me take your horse," Carolyn held out her hand for the reigns to Adam's horse without taking the time to think about the message that might be sent by the small gesture. That thought only came to her as Adam handed her the reigns, let his hand touch hers for a split second and sent a smile her way -as his eyes danced. 'Girl, what did you go do that for!' she chastised herself, 'You have two brothers who could have taken the horse for him!' As it was she headed to the stables with the horses; leaving her brothers with smiles pasted on their faces. _

_**SCENE TWELVE**_

_Carolyn watched through the kitchen window as her father, brothers and Adam greeted one person after another. "If you stand there watching them you'll burn the food young lady!" Miss Emily scolded her granddaughter as she hurried to pull another pie out of the oven._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. My mind was on father's business social." Carolyn went back to helping her grandmother._

_Miss Emily started laughing, "Why don't you stop fooling yourself. It's his business partner that's caught your eye!" The older woman hurried out of the room with a plate full of sandwiches before Carolyn could start in with any of her denials._

_Turning back to the window Carolyn watched as Adam laughed and talked with some of their guests. Only when she heard footsteps coming did she hurry to get back to her work. The last thing she needed to do was prove her grandmother right-even if she was._

_0000_

"_Even Cinderella got a break once in awhile," Adam stood in the doorway. He couldn't believe Carolyn was still in the kitchen cleaning up; it was almost ten o'clock at night, "Need some help?"_

_He was offering to help in the kitchen? The shock she felt shown on her face. Adam chuckled, "No, I don't make a habit of being in the kitchen but you look like you need some help. No reason to have heart failure," he walked over to where she stood and took a hold of her shoulders, "there's nothing wrong with having help once in a while." He hadn't planned it; he knew what would happen if anyone walked in and 'caught' them but all of a sudden he didn't care. He pulled her to him, lowered his head and covered her mouth with his._

_A part of Carolyn screamed for her to pull away and run; the other half held on tight. Once again, only the sound of approaching footsteps sent Carolyn flying back to work. Adam figured he'd best follow suit. If Miss Emily suspected anything as she walked in and saw Adam putting up clean dishes and Carolyn finishing washing the dirty ones she said nothing. _


	7. Promises

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the orignial Cartwright characters. Only thing I can lay claim to is the story line and the 'extra characters' **

_**I also want to thank my online friend for all the help she's given me when it comes to Australia.**_

**To Dance Again**

**Chapter Seven (Promises)**

**Scene Thirteen**

_Children's laughter could heard through out every of inch ground surrounding the church yard. Adam sat with Carolyn, her father and Justin as the rest of the family mingled and visited the other people living in Broken Arrow. The fact that Jessica and Blake had traveled from Sydney to Broken Arrow-and brought the other two Kelly children with them made the day great-announcing they were to have a child of their own made it better still._

"_So, you two realize that it's all over Australia you are courting, right?" Justin teased Adam and his sister._

_While Carolyn shot him an annoyed look Adam only chuckled, "Somehow I don't think all of Australia is really talking about us...that much." he added the last two words just to get Carolyn's reaction. He got it._

"_The two of you are impossible!" Carolyn 'scolded' the two. _

"_They may be exaggerating a wee bit but," Mr. Kelly too was laughing, "but, according to Mrs. Brown they are close." he winked at his daughter._

_Mrs. Jones was an elderly woman who made everyone's life miserable if she could; mostly by saying anything or everything that came out of her mouth. Half of it was lies and the other half you couldn't believe. The woman turned Carolyn's stomach, "Somehow, I doubt I'm going to worry much about what good old Mrs. Brown has to say."_

_Mr. Kelly stood up and smiled, "Somehow, I figured that. I'm going to walk around for a bit."_

_After the man had left Adam shot Justin a look that shouted 'Don't you have something to do?' Justin wasn't blind. He stood up and, making up an excuse, walked away._

"_I thought they'd never leave. Let's walk," Adam stood up and offered Carolyn his hand. When she hesitated he only shook his head, "What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" Besides, there was always someone who 'happened' to be around. He was sure that part was Mr. Kelly's doings. He had learned that, while Mr. Lee may have faults, misjudging Carolyn's father was not one of them. The man was downright protective of all his children._

_'It's not you I'm afraid of' Carolyn thought but only took his hand and stood up. Slowly they walked hand in hand around the church yard. No one even attempted to approach them. If anything, more than one tongue was wagging behind their backs. They didn't care though. _

"_Father says you're moving out to one of the shacks near the mine," Carolyn had felt her heart drop when Mr. Kelly had told her the news, "Why can't you keep staying where you are at? No one is bothering you—unless you happen to leave your door open." She started laughing softly._

_Adam jokingly shook his finger at her, "Was it you or Justin who let that frog in my room yesterday?"_

_Her only response was to shrug her shoulders, "Not going to say; besides, you haven't answered my question."_

_Adam stepped behind a couple of trees and pulled Carolyn to him, he tilted her head up a bit and lowered his voice, "I once promised you I'd behave like a gentleman so; that being the case? If you can't figure that one out young lady you're not as smart as I had you being." He then took a chance and gave her small kiss._

_Carolyn laid her head against his chest and sighed, "Why did you have to break down my walls?"_

_Adam grinned but his only answer was to wrap his arm around her shoulders and lead her back toward the church social._

_**Scene Fourteen**_

_Justin watched as Carolyn stood by the fence watching Adam ride away. He walked up beside her. He could tell she was having an extremely hard time with the move. Somehow, deep inside, he knew the two needed to wind up married. _

"_It's not like he's leaving Australia, sis," Justin let his arms hang over the fence, "even if he did? It's like father and Jim says-'that man is not going far without her'. We both know that to be true. He has it bad for you. You have him bad for him too."_

_Carolyn closed her eyes as other memories raced across her mind. Slowly she opened them, "I'm afraid Justin. What if something happens to him like it did to Mitchell? I don't think I could take it."_

_She had tried to push the fear out of her mind but it kept creeping forward and pressing itself upon her mind._

_Justin turned his head and looked at the scenery before him, 'Sis, there's a reason for everything. You just got to believe that. I pray like mad nothing happens to Adam. The two of you belong together. I want you to promise me something. In fact, for father's sake and Jim's? Make it to them to."_

_Carolyn raised her eyebrows, "And just what promise are the three of you wanting me to make so badly?"_

_Justin smiled, "No matter what happens in life; marry Adam if he asks you to? Look I know you're scared to death of what the future might bring but that is no way to live. Unless the man dies then for goodness sake! Don't let him get away! No matter what!"_

_Looking upon her now sixteen year old brother, Carolyn didn't like the feeling she was getting. It was as if he, Jim and their father knew something she didn't. That was one thing that would drive her up a wall any day...the feeling someone knew something and was hiding it. Only, none of them ever hid anything that important from her; at least she couldn't see them doing such a thing._

"_If he actually asks me to marry him how can the three of you doubt what my answer would be?" Carolyn gently chastised her brother. _

"_We can't give you any reason for our request, sis; still, please, just promise us you won't let things in life stop you from marrying him." Justin hated it only the truth was when 'trouble' was coming he always seem to get 'a feeling' beforehand. He'd never confessed that to anyone; still, he got them. He was getting that feeling now and that meant trouble was coming their way. When he'd talked to his brother and father he hadn't told them the last part-just of his fear she might run due to fear. _

_The fact that her brother was sincere in his request was clearer to her than the noon day sun. She thought on Adam and how she really-deep down inside really-felt about the man. "All right, Justin. Go tell father and Jim the three of you don't have anything to worry about only," she pointed her finger at him, "HE has to be the one asking WILLINGLY..NOT with any extra help."_

_Justin started laughing, "Hey, I'm into pulling pranks...nothing else."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the orignial Cartwright characters. Only thing I can lay claim to is the story line and the 'extra characters' **

_**I also want to thank my online friend for all the help she's given me when it comes to Australia.**_

**To Dance Again**

**Chapter Eight**

**Scene Fifteen**

Little Jacob stopped his horse and did his best to be polite about interrupting his father, "Pa, what about ma?" The fact that he was a bit bent out of shape could be seen in his frustrated eyes.

Adam was confused, "What do you mean?"

His son let out a 'I can't believe it' sigh, "One minute you say you finally got the nerve to kiss her, next you're in the churchyard in and then you're moving to the shack by the mine. What happened in between! I mean, what kind of things did you do together? Did Grandpa Kelly always approve? You said he was overprotective, who's..."

"Okay, okay," Adam stopped his son before he could throw out a whole list of questions. He gave in as he admitted maybe he _had been _moving too fast for Little Jacob, "You win! I guess I can back track a bit."

"How far?" Little Jacob asked as he kept his eyes on his father's face.

"Don't worry. It will be far enough back as far as I'm concerned." Adam answered as he dismounted his horse and knelt to look at the worn out post.

000

_Miss Emily was whistling as she worked in the kitchen and Carolyn was mending some of her father's shirts when he and Adam walked in the door. "Grandmother will be glad to you're home. Supper will be ready soon and you know how she is when anyone is late."_

_Mr. Kelly chuckled, "I know better than any of you how much she hates it. When you're done with that shirt how about looking at Adam's?" He pointed to Adam's left sleeve._

_Looking at the tear in the sleeve Carolyn's eyes widened, "What on earth did you do?"_

"_Forgot how many steps there were leading from the office down to the ground?" Adam smiled, "Don't worry about it. It can wait." _

"_Just go changing right now," Carolyn pointed in the direction of his room, "I'm almost done with this shirt I might as well mend yours."_

_Adam didn't see what the urgency was but Carolyn had a habit of having 'her father's tone of voice' at times and during those times? Adam had learned not to argue with her. Oh well, he couldn't help but grin inwardly. If she was being serious then he had only Justin to worry about for the night._

_Mr. Kelly waited until Adam was almost to his bedroom before stopping him. After all, he didn't need his daughter overhearing the things he was going to say to this gentleman._

"_Mr. Cartwright, I'd like a word with you." the overly serious tone the man was using made Adam a bit nervous. What had he done wrong?_

"_Sure, how may I help you?" Adam asked politely; after all the last thing he wished to do was upset the man._

"_I have noticed you have taken an interest in my daughter. I want to know what your intentions are." He spoke sharply and without any sign of emotion; he also kept his eyes on Adam for any sign of awkwardness or body language that sent any kind of negative message. He got none._

"_I thought that was as plain as day. I am courting her." Adam answered straight forward and bluntly. If the man was going to back him up in a corner per say he'd not have him thinking he could get him to run off because he was afraid of him. He wasn't._

_For a moment the man said nothing then starting grinning from ear to ear, "You know you are the first person not to high tail it out of here when I asked them in the way I just asked you? You just might get her yet." Jordan was still grinning as he walked away._

_Adam couldn't help but smile 'Wonder what he'd do if he knew we'd already kissed each other? Mmmm No, I guess we had best keep that one to ourselves for now."_

_**Scene Sixteen**_

_Adam was sitting behind the office desk when he heard someone approaching the door. As soon as they began knocking Adam rose and opened it. He was pleasantly surprised to see Carolyn standing there with a picnic basket in her hand._

"_You've been working too hard and too long of days. I thought, maybe, I could talk you into going on a short picnic," Carolyn lifted the basket slightly, "I promise, I didn't poison any of the food." Neither one of them could stop themselves from laughing. Due to some remark he'd made the week before he'd sat down at the supper table only to find that she and Justin had put something awful tasting in his food. Instead of getting mad he'd jokingly teased them they were trying to poison him._

"_I am hungry," Adam shut the door and followed to the buggy she'd brought out to the mine, "only I thought you'd be at the school." _

_Carolyn shrugged her shoulders, 'I told them yesterday I needed the day off. It's not like I go missing classes on a regular basis just...don't tell father. He's out of town and he'd have heart failure."_

_Adam's eyebrows turned down, "You're twenty-two years old-almost twenty-three. Why should you have to answer to your father for what you do?"_

_Carolyn didn't answer for a moment then quietly answered, "He didn't used to be so overprotective and demanding. He didn't get that way until after mother died. He's a good man Adam-he's gotten so involved in work and having to raise us children by himself he's forgotten how to dance."_

_0000_

Adam stopped talking as the words Carolyn had spoken that day came back to him. He'd sworn up an down that day he'd never make that mistake only...he had.

"Don't stop talking, pa," Little Jacob tugged on his sleeve, "what did you two have for lucnh? Sandwiches or mama's delicious chicken?"

"If it matters," Adam smiled at his son, "It was her chicken."

000000

"_This is a good _spot,"_ Carolyn and Adam had walked quiet a good two miles before reaching a place fit to have a picnic. They sat down and she started taking the food out._

"_How long have you been teaching school?" Adam admired her devotion to the young ladies and seeing that they got as much education as they wanted._

"_As an actual teacher? Four and a half years. I was actually tutoring some of the girls when I was only fourteen." Carolyn blushed a bit as Adam stared. She hadn't meant to shock him or anything. It was just a fact; besides, he'd asked, "Your brothers? How well do you get along?" she asked in hopes of changing the subject._

"_We're close. I admit, I kind of hated leaving but pa always said one should follow their dreams only," he laid his hand on top of hers, "I didn't know the dream held anything like you in it."_

"_Food's going to get cold if we keep talking." Carolyn mouth reprimanded him but her eyes were sparkling._


	9. Hint of Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the orignial Cartwright characters. Only thing I can lay claim to is the story line and the 'extra characters' **

_**I also want to thank my online friend for all the help she's given me when it comes to Australia. **_

_**A/N There is an asylum is mentioned (not by name)...put it where you want. It really doesn't matter.**_

**To Dance Again**

**Chapter Nine**

**Scene Seventeen**

Adam was sitting in the chair closest to the stairs staring into the empty fireplace when Ben and Mariah walked in. One look at the solemn expression on his face had them both concerned. Mariah figured she'd best slip into the kitchen and leave Ben alone with his oldest.

"Where's Jacob?" Ben asked as he sat down.

Adam turned his head and gave him a slight smile, 'He was flat out tired by the time we got home. I got him to agree to lay down for a small nap by promising to finish the story when he got up. That boy will not let me skip even the tiniest part. I've told him everything to his grandfather Kelly stopping me by my door to the picnic his mother and I had. Was I like that?" Adam knew how much he'd loved books and such but, good grief, not like Little Jacob seemed to.

"I hate to tell you," Ben grinned, "that boy is just like you," he then grew serious, "By the look on your face I will assume you haven't gotten to '_**it' **_yet?" From the letters his son had written to him Ben knew all the details Adam would have gladly changed if he could.

Adam slowly shook his head, "I was getting to it but Little Jacob didn't appreciate me not telling him more than I had. I admit, I needed to slow down. He's only a child," he sighed and turned his face back to the fireplace, "sure not looking forward to it. He doesn't know he had another relative. That is, he didn't. He finally dawned him on I've been saying a name he's never heard before."

Ben stared, "You and Carolyn never talked about him? The rest of the family didn't?" He could hardly believe that one.

Adam shrugged his shoulders, "I never really thought about it until Little Jacob started throwing out a bunch of questions. I could tell he was about to ask about it but I didn't let him finish. I backtracked and gave LIttle Jacob a couple more facts. Truth is? Carolyn and I talked about him but we always did it in our bedroom. It took me a quite a while to stop blaming myself and it took her ages to stop crying every time we talked about it. We didn't want to upset the children with her crying. I guess it just got to be a very unintentional habit. As far as the rest of the family goes? I sold that first mine, bought another one farther away and we moved?" Adam gave him a 'how can not remember that one' look, "I'm sure they did enough talking but not when they visited us or we visited them. Same reason I suppose."

"You can't get away from the fact. Little Jacob needs to know. That 'unknown relative' was very heroic." He had been. Ben would be forever grafeful for what he had done.

."Who was heroic?" Little Jacob asked as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You will find out. Come on down and let me finish the rest of the story." Adam motioned for his son who more than willingly complied to the request. Soon he was seated on the couch and waiting for his father to start speaking again.

"Things were going along pretty smoothly," Adam leaned back in the chair and began talking again. More memories flashed through his mind. More good ones...and one very painful one.

**SCENE EIGHTEEN**

"_Adam Cartwright!" Carolyn came storming out of the sewing room with a armful of tangled up yarn; actually it looked like a maze someone had put a few extra twists into. The sight made her father and Adam bust a gut laughing._

_Finally Adam got a hold of himself, "I don't know what you're yelling at me for. I've been with your father this whole time." _

_Carolyn looked at him suspiciously, "You said yesterday you'd get me back for the last trick I pulled on you and both my brothers are in town right now. Who else would do this?"_

_Jordan looked at Adam. One look in the man's eyes and Jordan knew that, while Adam may not have been the one to mess with her yarn, he did know who had. Oh well, how many times had he told his daughter and son what goes around comes around._

"_You tell me and we'll both know." Adam conveniently put his thumb on his cheek and his hand in front of his mouth as soon as he said the words then looked at Mr. Kelly. He had to...he was going to bust a gut laughing again if he didn't._

_Carolyn looked at her father. He threw his hands up in the air, "Don't go looking at me! If I'm Adam's alibi he's mine!" Only after she left did 'the light turn on for him. He turned to Adam. "My mother's your partner isn't she?" It was the only thing that made any sense to Mr. Kelly. His sons WERE in town!_

_Adam couldn't hold it in any longer he ROARED with laughter. It sure had taken the man long enough to figure that one out! The only thing that cut his laughter short was the serious look that had come upon Jordan's face. What was the matter? Surely the fact that his mother had been the one helping Adam was not something to get upset about._

"_What is it?" Adam looked at Mr. Kelly._

"_Before Carolyn came in I was starting to tell you about a visitor we have in town. His name is William __Martian. He's been in Broken Arrow before," Mr. Kelly went from looking serious to flat out worried, "Justin loves jokes. For that matter? My word, even Jim loves to pull pranks once in awhile only," the man leaned forward, "their jokes are humorous or only annoying at times. Mr. Martin was flat out crazy. His so called pranks were nowhere close to being funny. After he put a live brown snake into my brother's barn 'because it would funny to see him jump and scream' the law put him behind bars and sent for his only living relative. As far as any of us knew the man took his brother to an asylum somewhere. No, I never asked. I didn't really care at the time. It was supposed to be for good."_

_Adam's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? Those things are down right deadly! Your brother is lucky he wasn't bit!"_

"_Came blasted close to it though," Jordan's voice grew angry as he recalled the event, "if it wasn't for the fact that my brother actually worn his gunbelt and had his gun with him he'd probably would have been. As it was he was able to shoot it before it had a chance to strike."_

"_And you don't think he's well after all these years?" Adam couldn't see any other reason for the man to be so worried._

"_He has the same eerie smile he had ten years ago and his laugh is only worse. I don't know why he's out and I'm afraid of what he might try."_

"_Guess all you can do is warn everyone. Until he actually pulls something I fear there's nothing anyone can do." Adam only hoped the man was indeed well enough to be out of the asylum. He hated the idea of any harm coming to any the Kelly's or the good people in, and around, Broken Arrow._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the orignial Cartwright characters. Only thing I can lay claim to is the story line and the 'extra characters' **

_**I also want to thank my online friend for all the help she's given me when it comes to Australia. **_

**To Dance Again**

**Chapter Ten**

**Scene Nineteen**

_William Martian. It wasn't just Mr. Kelly that the name drew concern (or downright fear) from. Everyone in town was talking about the man's return. Dylan Lee had gone so far as to make it extremely clear the man was not welcome near him._

"_You just wait and see," Dylan had told everyone, "no good will come from that man's return; not even a little bit." _

_William stood in front of the old home. Once young and full of energy he now felt as old as the hills; and he was only forty. His brown hair was starting to show a bit of gray and it was thinning out. Slowly he started up the stairs to the place that he had once called home-and hoped to be able to again. _

_One inside he looked around. The house was small; two bedroom, a kitchen and a small front room. He ran his finger across the hearth and a layer of dust too thick to measure came off. He sighed, "Going to be quite a job cleaning you up." As he started cleaning his mind wandered back to a simpler time. A time when his parents, brothers and sisters were still all living._

_He'd been fine then. Well liked and helpful to everyone. Then his father died in a freak accident and he had to go to work to help his brother support the family. That would have been okay but then his mother died from illness as did one of his sisters. The other sister; probably out of grief, starting moving from one place to another. He and his brother had never heard from her again. In fact, they'd been clueless to as where she'd went until the day they'd received a telegram saying she'd been killed in a stagecoach accident._

_He and his brother? They'd had a huge fight and William had walked away. It was after that the voices started coming, the dreams then the hallucinations-only problem was? He thought they were real. The 'people' he saw were his new family. They 'welcomed' him with open arms. His new 'brothers' taught him tricks and assured him they were not bad and they weren't-at first. By the time he landed behind bars he knew something was dreadfully wrong but he didn't know what to do about it. _

_Now he was back in Broken Arrow wanting a fresh start. While he had not been all over town he had still heard some of the things being said. "Maybe I should have tried starting over somewhere else." The thought crossed his mind but he pushed it out. No, he was sane enough; if he wasn't he wouldn't have been let out of the asylum. What he didn't know was while he was checking the house out two men were going at it back at the asylum._

"_Are you crazy!" A gray haired old man was yelling at the asylum's newest employee, "That man is NOT better! Yes, he's polite enough and, no, he doesn't mean any harm but he **is not** well enough to be walking around on the outside world! And who gave you the authority to do it too anyway? Who knows where he went and what will happen now! I'm telling you upfront if it ever comes to my attention that anyone has died as a result of any actions on his part; directly or indirectly, you **will **be out of a job!"_

_0000_

_Adam, Carolyn, Jim and Justin walked down the streets of Broken Arrow. They'd been to see their good friends the Smiths. Adam looked over at Justin, "You really need a new supply of fake friends. I think those snakes are getting a tad bit old." He was grinning and the others laughing as they remember Mrs. Smith's reaction to 'latest addition' to her kitchen cabinet._

"_I know," Justin shrugged his shoulders, "but they're easier to catch than live frogs." he winked as he answered. That did not serve to quiet down their laughter. When they came to the store Jim took a hold of Justin's arm and nodded towards the building, "We need to go in and get some supplies for father. I'm sure Adam and sis can find their way to the school."_

"_See you two later." Carolyn grinned as she and Adam walked hand in hand towards the school._

_Once they were out of sight, Jim practically pushed Justin into the alley between the store and the storage shed the owner owned. "Hey, What's up? I thought..." He quit talking when Jim himself stood with his back to the building and slowly looked around the corner. _

"_What is it?" Justin lowered his voice._

"_That n.." Jim bit his tongue, he'd promised his father he'd not call Mr. Martian any bad names, "William Martian. He was following us for a moment; I wanted to see if he still was."_

"_What does that nut want from us?" Justin was surprised when his oldest brother starting laughing softly, pointed his finger at him and said, "Amen! But I didn't say that." He had no clue to what Jim meant but guess it didn't matter as long as Mr. Martian was not near them. "Is he still out there?"_

_Again Jim looked around the corner. He could see Mr. Martian but the man was walking the other way. He waited until he was out of sight. "No, he headed out of town the other way. Pa's going to hit the roof when we tell him about this." Jim looked back at Justin and was surprised him to shaking his head._

"_I'm not saying a word. If he was following us he'd still be heading this way and he didn't. I will however, keep my eyes and ears wide open from now on." Justin said as he walked out of the alley, climbed the stairs to the store and went inside. Jim followed._

_**SCENE TWENTY**_

_Adam walked up to where Justin was standing watching Jim work on breaking a horse. The young man had been doing it for three years now and looked like quite the pro._

"_What's wrong?" Adam asked as he leaned against the fence and looked at Justin._

_The question caught Justin off guard. He hadn't expected it and forced himself to smile, "What do you mean,? Nothing's wrong."_

_Adam's eyebrow raised as he looked at the youngest Kelly still living on the ranch, "You didn't have seconds for supper and you're standing out here instead of reading in the den. I ask again, what's wrong?"_

_Justin didn't like how well Adam had gotten to know him. He disliked it even more when he found himself unable to lie to the man. Slowly he confessed what had happened in town._

_Adam sighed, "I thought someone was keeping an eye on us for awhile. You may not like it but your father needs to know about this and," he looked as Jim was thrown from the horse. He grinned as the young man only stood up, brushed off his pants and went back to work, "I don't think it's a bad idea to travel in pairs of two for awhile." The last thing they needed to do was to give the man a chance to catch one of them alone. _

"_Father's going to be furious." Justin stated without emotion._

_Adam smiled, "Probably only, do yourself a favor? Remind yourself he only cares about his family._

_000000_

_Justin was right. As soon as his father heard what had happened he hit the roof!_

"_No one! Absolutely no one in this family travels alone from now on! Do you understand?" he looked from Jim to Justin with a look that would scare any ghost back into its grave._

"_Yes, father." Both knew better than to argue with the man._

"_Adam," Mr. Kelly looked at the man he knew stood a very good chance of becoming his son in law someday, "I know why you moved up to the mine and I respect you for that. Now, I'm asking; do you think lines could be kept straight if you lived under our roof temporarily? With Dylan Lee's grandson hiring on at the mine the two of you could travel back and forth with each other."_

_Adam looked at Carolyn who quickly looked down at her plate. If it was only his safety he had to think about he would have turned the man down but he had to do his best to keep her safe, "I'll keep the lines straight." 'May not be easy but I'll do it'._

_00000_

_Justin and Jim sat on the porch talking. "I wonder if we are just making a mountain out of a molehill," Jim talked as he whittle on a piece of wood, "maybe the man wasn't following us. Maybe the man is sane now." He wanted it to be that way. He didn't like having to 'be on guard' like this._

_Justin remained silent for a moment and waited. Slowly the same feeling he'd had when talking to his sister came back to him. No, the man may mean well enough but he was not right in the head. Something bad was going to happen. "I think we best do as father has asked." He sat back and began reading his book; after all, work was done and it was time to relax if they could._

_Ooo_

_Mr. Lee was furious. He'd opened the door to go to work and there were frogs jumping all over the place. There were only two people who would pull such a stunt. If it was Justin Kelly getting back at him for helping Jim pull a prank on him fine but if it was Mr. Martian? The man better start running!_

_He was to busy catching frogs or shooing them out to listen to the faint far off eerie laughter. Those who did hear it shivered and wondered what was coming._


	11. A Proposal and a Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the orignial Cartwright characters. Only thing I can lay claim to is the story line and the 'extra characters' **

_**I also want to thank my online friend for all the help she's given me when it comes to Australia. **_

_**To Dance Again**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**SCENE TWENTY-ONE**_

_The breeze was blowing softly as Adam and Carolyn ate their picnic in front of the school. Adam had surprised Carolyn by bringing the lunch. She wasn't surprised to learn Miss Emily had fixed the food. _

"_It was nice of you to surprise me like this," Carolyn smiled as she ate some more of her grandmother's good cooking, "Next picnic will be on me though." _

_For awhile they ate in silence. Adam broke it when he spoke, "The general store's office was full of frogs this morning."_

_Carolyn frowned, "It has to be Mr. Martian. Justin would never pull anything like that in town; that is, not on anyone but Mr. Lee-and he wasn't even the one to do it to him this last time."_

_Adam couldn't figure it out. If everyone knew the man was still crazy...why let him stay in town? "Why don't they just stand up to the man and make him leave?"_

_She shook her head, "There's not one person who would cry the day he left only," she sighed, "to force him to leave when they have no solid proof it's him? After all, he's only been in town a couple of times and even then? No one has seen him near the places that have had the frogs put in them."_

_He knew she spoke the truth only he was still concerned. He'd met the man on both occasions he'd been in town and one look into the man's eyes told Adam...Mr. Martian was 'not all there'._

_Oh well, for now he had other things to think about. He removed a small box out of the picnic basket and handed it to Carolyn. "What is this?" she took the box._

_Adam grinned, "Open it up and find out." He was nervous as it was. He wasn't going to make it worse by actually saying the words...yet._

_Slowly she did as he said. Upon lifting the lid she let out a squeal. Inside set a beautiful diamond ring. "Adam?" she looked at him. His eye were laughing._

"_Miss Carolyn Kelly, will you marry me?" Adam felt like his heart was going to jump right out of his throat when he spoke the words he'd been turning over in his mind for over a week._

_Carolyn quickly took out the ring and slid it onto her finger, "Yes, oh yes, Adam. I will!" she threw her arms around his neck._

"_I promise," Adam pulled back just far enough as to make it possible for him to see her face, "I'll do my best to make you happy."_

"_No, Adam, we are all happy as we choose to be. Just promise not to go and do anything stupid." The idea of losing someone else to something that could easily be avoided was something she didn't like thinking about._

"_I won't if I can at all help it." Adam pulled her to him and kissed her for all he was worth._

_From where Justin and Jim stood they could see the couple. Both were grinning from ear to ear. "Want to bet she said yes?" Justin grinned at his older brother. Adam had told them and their father of his intentions just that morning._

"_You think?" Jim rolled his eyeballs and laughed. Sometimes his brother made some pretty stupid observations; then again, most everyone did...once in a while._

_**SCENE TWENTY-TWO**_

Little Jacob started beaming. "You proposed to her in front of the schoolhouse? That's just what Uncle Joe did with Miss Rosa! Did you tell him to do that?" he looked at his father in amusement.

"No," Adam chuckled, "Don't go laying that one at my feet. It's was just pure coincidence."

"You asked ma to marry you and then you got married. I don't see where there's anything heroic." he sounded a bit disappointed until Adam gently chastised him.

"You interrupted me. Maybe I should just stop there. I have told you about your mother." Adam's face was serious but his eyes were laughing. He knew what Little Jacob would say and do. He was not to be proven wrong in any way.

"No! No! Keep talking!" Little Jacob acted as if he was buttoning up his lip then waited for Adam to talk.

0000

_There were more people at the Kelly ranch than had ever been there before—at least since Adam had arrived. They were having a huge get together and raising money for one of the schoolteacher's who was very ill and needed medical help. He was glad so many people had shown up though- every one of them had only agreed to show up IF Mr. Martian was NOT invited. More and more "pranks" were being pulled in town and they were to the point of trying to catch the man in the act so they would have the proof they needed to send him away again._

_Mr. Kelly was standing by the house when Adam walked up. He had a book in his hands. "These are for you,"he handed them to Adam,who then set the books down upon the outside table, "a friend is having mine trouble of his own. I thought maybe you could take a look after the festivities are over."_

"_Sure," Adam looked around, "Where's Carolyn?"He couldn't help but grow concerned. He thought she was supposed to come home with Justin. Come to think about it..where was Justin?_

_Mr. Kelly read his mind, "You can relax,mate, they snuck inside while you were visiting our guests." He didn't blame Adam for his worry; he had Jim and others keeping an eye out for any unwanted guests. _

"_The horse race is about to begin," Mr. Kelly pointed towards the open field, "Let's go watch."_

_Adam had a funny feeling come over him; one that said it might be better for them to stay at the house. He started to say something when Mr. Kelly spoke again, "Come one! I promised my mother and Mr. Lee we'd be there. I'm sure Carolyn and Justin won't be far behind." Reluctantly Adam followed the man._

_Once down by Miss Emily and Mr. Lee, Mr. Kelly started visiting various folks. Adam, on the other hand, found himself turning his back on the horse race and walking over to where the children were playing. That is, close enough to observe but not so close as to have them think he wanted to join in._

_So intent was he on watching the children that he didn't hear the run away wagon until he heard people screaming; only then did he turn around. Shock spread over his face as he saw two very spooked horses hauling a wagon heading his way...and they were almost to him! Before he could even think about moving he felt someone hitting him full force sending him flying out of the way of the oncoming horses and wagon._

_Dazed Adam staggered to his feet, brushed himself off and turned around. Horror spread over his face as he saw his rescuer sprawled face down and motionless upon the ground. _


	12. Death and a New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the orignial Cartwright characters. Only thing I can lay claim to is the story line and the 'extra characters' **

_**I also want to thank my online friend for all the help she's given me when it comes to Australia. **_

_**To Dance Again**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**SCENE TWENTY-THREE**_

_Adam sat in the living room with Carolyn next to him. Miss Emily stood next to the window looking out at nothing particular. Jim had went with the men who were now looking for Mr. Martian. Witnesses had come forward and informed everyone they'd seen Mr. Martian throwing something at the horses in order to scare them. Some of them had tried to catch him while the others had tried to stop the run away horses and wagon. Obviously they had failed on both accounts._

_Mr. Kelly and the doctor were upstairs with Justin. "I should have listened to my gut instinct and stayed at the house." Adam couldn't help but think if he had none of this would have happened._

"_No!" Miss Emily whirled around, "You are NOT at fault here! It's that lunatic, Mr. Martian! He's the one to blame. Let's just pray that they catch him before anyone else is hurt!"_

"_Grandma's right," Carolyn patted Adam's shoulder, "You are not the one who spooked those horses. Besides, I doubt Justin would appreciate it if he found out you were blaming yourself."_

_Maybe not but Adam still had a hard time not doing it. When they heard slow footsteps coming down the hall they turned to their attention towards the sound. It seemed like forever only the doctor finally appeared. His face was grim._

_'Don't say it,' Carolyn found herself holding onto Adam for all she was wroth, 'Just don't say it!' _

_Doctor Smith hated his job at times like this. "I'm sorry. He's gone." He had done everything he knew to save the young lad but nothing had worked. Just before he'd passed on Justin had opened up his eyes, looked at his grieving father and said, "Mama is waiting for me. I have to go. Please let me go." Mr. Kelly had simply swallowed hard and nodded. Justin had closed his eyes and never opened them again._

"_NO!" Carolyn screamed as she broke down crying. Not Justin...out of all her siblings they'd been the closest. It wasn't fair...'Promise me...' the words sounded again in her ears. For the first time though the look on his face bore itself into her mind. A look that said' 'I need peace of mind on this'. He'd known! Somehow he'd known!_

"_Is Jordan still up there?" Miss Emily's own tears were running down her cheeks._

"_Yes." The good doctor watched as the older woman disappeared up the staircase then leaving Adam to hold Carolyn as she cried. His tears would come later._

_SCENE TWENTY-FOUR_

Adam quit speaking as he thought on that day and the loss they'd all suffered. Ben took over for Adam had written to him after wards. "They found Mr. Martian the next day. They don't know if it was on purpose or an accident but he was hanging between a forked branch. If it was an accident then he must have know they were after him and not been paying attention when his horse went under the tree branch."

Feeling bad for his father Little Jacob gave him the biggest hug he had in him, "It's not your fault, pa. Uncle Justin sounds like he was a good one but it was that nut's fault."

Adam couldn't help but chuckle, "I shouldn't have told you what your uncles called him."

Slowly Little Jacob realized something else. He sat straight up and grinned, "My full name is Jacob Justin Cartwright! I'm named after a hero!" His cheesy grin and wide eyes made both his grandfather and father laugh.

"You are at that!" Adam answered.

"Ma was beautiful-was she a beautiful bride too?" Little Jacob, still grinning, asked.

"Yes," Adam nodded as he again recalled the day he took Carolyn for his wife.

0000

_Jessica helped some of the women from the school where Carolyn had been teaching in the kitchen while her baby sister helped with the decorations. Chairs dotted the yard in front of the house and the recently built archway to the home was wrapped with roses._

_Carolyn was in her room with her grandmother making a fuss over her. When a knock on the door came Miss Emily hurried to make sure it wasn't Adam trying to get a peek at his bride. It was her son so, naturally, she let the man in._

_Jordan's eyes misted up with tears. Carolyn looked absolutely gorgeous in her white flowing satin dress. White flowers were wrapped around the botton and lace lined the neck. Her veil hung to her waist. "We're about ready and we have some surprise guests," Mr. Kelly looked at his mother, "do you mind going down to see them. Adam has talked up a storm about you and they want to meet you."_

_Her? Miss Emily's eyes shone her shock. She hurried to see who was at the wedding besides the people she'd sent all the invitations out to._

"_Father?" Carolyn could tell her father wanted to break down and cry._

"_You look like your mother. You're one beautiful bride." Jordan hugged his daughter. The fact that it hurt that Jim was now Adam's best man instead of Justin was something he was not going to talk about. His son would not want him ruining Carolyn's special day._

"_Thanks." Carolyn knew what her father was thinking but, she also, was not going to make it any harder on him (or anyone else)._

_Once outside and walking down the aisle Carolyn realized extra guests had indeed arrived. From the pictures Adam had shown her on number of occasions she knew them right off the bat. Ben, Mariah, Hoss and Little Joe sat in chairs part way up the aisle while Adam stood at the end of it waiting for her. He was dressed in his sunday best looking more handsome than ever. It was a wonderful day after all. _

**Closing Scene**

Rain once again poured down upon the Cartwright home. As Ben walked down the stairs he realized a cold wind was coming through the open window off to the side of his desk. He went to close it and heard laughter coming from outside. What on earth? His eyes widened...it was Adam and Little Jacob!

Hurrying to the door Ben opened the door and started laughing at the sight that met his eyes. Adam and Little Jacob were actually laughing and dancing in the rain! Finally! Adam had learned how to dance again!


End file.
